


Love, Overrated

by Gomdolii



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Gamer!Yoohyeon, Popular!Jiu, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, jiyoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomdolii/pseuds/Gomdolii
Summary: Apart from being one of the most popular students in their year, Kim Jiu is always shy and hesitant when it comes to her crush, the school's delinquent, Kim Yoohyeon, but a chance encounter together makes Jiu realise that Yoohyeon is actually an intense pro gamer who's hiding the fact by pretending to be a delinquent.What will Jiu do now that she knows Yoohyeon's secret, it seems like the perfect opportunity to win over her crush, doesn't it?JiYoo focus four-shot story with bonus content.[COMPLETED 21.11.2020]
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 46
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took some time off my fantasy-themed works, so I ended up writing this fast-paced/manga type/contemporary/highschool story.
> 
> Since this is somewhat of an RPF, let’s get some things out of the way.
> 
> \- This work of fiction does not reflect on reality. It’s just me having fun with my writing and as an insomnia.  
> \- I tried to be respectful and polite towards it because Deukae are real people that exists in real life.  
> \- Shipping is okay, but not to the point that it starts bordering on delusional.  
> \- I apologise if I had offended anyone but I feel like this should be said.
> 
> Enjoy the first update! UwU

**Chapter 1**

HF Academy Cafeteria 12:20 p.m.

‘Jiu-yah, are you coming for karaoke after school?’

Jiu turned her attention towards her two friends, Siyeon and Bora who have their hands entwined with each other as of the moment.

‘It’s alright, you guys go ahead without me.

‘Bailing on us again? Why? Busy?’ Bora said, sipping her apple juice.

Jiu shrugged. ‘Something like that, yeah. Got some errands to run for my mother.’

It wasn’t a total lie. Her mother did ask her to go into the city to buy a new video game for her brother’s birthday. 

Which could be completed in probably no time, giving her the rest of the evening off to hang out with her friends.

She just didn’t want to. Besides, it was time those two love birds get some alone time of their own, be it a karaoke booth or the broom closet in school.

‘Fine, but come with us next time, okay?’ Bora said again, to which Jiu nodded.

‘Sing extra for me today.’ She smiled, for a split second before her eyes traced over to the entrance of the cafeteria, where a familiar figure was walking their way over to the shop. 

Their school’s famous delinquent, Kim Yoohyeon of Class 2-C. And more importantly, Jiu’s long term crush of 3 years. 

She was known for giving death glares to random lowerclassmen that seem to be in her way, sleeping in class, or not coming to class at all, and involving in fights.

That last part was just a rumour, nobody had really witnessed her fighting, but sometimes, more often than not, she’d show up to school looking gloomier than usual, with medicinal patches all over her neck and hands, smelling like Tiger Balm.

Yes,that type of behaviour counted as being a delinquent in their special school of elites.

Yoohyeon finished ordering her food, which Jiu already knew, a sandwich and Chocolate Milk, and walked over to her usual seat in the far corner. 

Jiu on the other hand, was the star of their school, known for her friendly aura and her amazing talents as the captain of the girl’s basketball team. 

Girls and boys had asked her out left and right, which she’d always reject, and after a while they just got tired of being let down, so she also ended up being by herself, save for a handful of friends that hung out with her.

Despite having the kind of charisma and confidence that most people would be envious of, Jiu never had the courage to talk to Yoohyeon, let alone ask her out on a date. 

Maybe she was afraid of being rejected, she’d always believed in karma, she sure wouldn’t like to be on the receiving end of a rejection even though she had no problem being on the other.

And the fact that she was slightly intimidating wasn’t really helping either. Whenever Siyeon and Bora, the only two people who knew about it, would prod her into actually asking her out, she’d always shake her head, saying she was fine admiring her from afar. 

_ I’m okay with admiring her from afar, right? _

🎮

That evening, she spent her free time searching for the present her mother had requested that she buy in the game shops around the city.

‘The game is sold out now, but why don’t you try the gaming cafe across the street? They keep extra copies sometimes’ The store guy pointed his finger towards the place.

She did as told and entered the gaming cafe, immediately greeted by the strong smell of ramen and soft-drinks. No one paid her any attention, all of their concentration on the various games they were playing. 

Luckily for her, the store did have the game she was looking for. 

‘It’s in one of our boxes, I’ll go get it.’

She looked around as she waited, she’s played games before, but never really had enough interest to keep her attention for more than 2 weeks.

Besides, basketball and homework were already time-consuming without another hobby in her way.

If she had purposely planned to go to that gaming cafe on that day, she didn’t think she’d have seen her. Coincidences were hard to believe. Especially when one was happening right in front of her.

She barely noticed it at first, but when the game ended and the screen turned to black, her heart skipped a beat. 

Could it really be her? Or was she that delusional to have imagined her. 

But, no, it was too real. 

Kim Yoohyeon was actually there, sitting at one of the booths, playing video games in her own world.

And because she couldn’t help herself, her brain and body were practically disconnected at this point, she inched forward slowly and slowly until…

Things happened too fast for her to react. The chair swirled around in an instant, hands grabbed her uniform so hard she could swear she had heard it stretch. 

‘What are you doing? Following me? You wanna die?’

_ My first verbal interaction with my crush, and she had already threatened me. Great. _

‘I.. I was just..’She managed out a stutter, eyes wide open, staring at her with her tail between her legs, if she had a tail, or if she was a dog.

Whatever emotion she had shown, it had worked.

The grip on her loosened and Yoohyeon let her go. 

‘I thought you played quite nicely.’ She said the first thing that came into her mind.

Yoohyeon’s expression softened, but she still had that trace of glare as she crossed her arms.

‘Yeah?’

Jiu cleared her throat, brushing her now wrinkled uniform. 

‘Yeah.’

Yoohyeon laughed, something Jiu or probably everyone in school hadn’t seen before. 

It was the most adorable thing she had heard in her life, the way her eyes disappeared when she did it.

So free and innocent. 

She thought of what to say again, but the store clerk came up from behind them and handed her the game.

‘You can pay for it at the counter.’ He said, and left. 

‘You play games too?’ Yoohyeon asked with a genuine interest in her eyes.

‘It’s for my brother’s birthday, actually.’ 

‘Ohh.’

They stood there for a while, before Jiu realised she should probably go.

‘Well, have fun playing your game, Yoohyeon-shi.’

_ Why did you have to say her name, pabo? _

Yoohyeon nodded, but didn’t turn to leave, still staring at her. 

Even after she was done paying and was half-way out of the cafe, the girl remained there, looking at her.

Her heart raced again at the thought of being noticed by her crush. 

Should I have introduced myself? 

No, that would be stupid. 

She replayed the short moment in her head, thinking what she should’ve done, and how she should’ve said this and that, blushing the whole way home.

🎮

They met again the next day, or it was more Yoohyeon coming over to her, something Jiu would have never imagined in a million years.

Jiu and her friends were having lunch as usual,and Jiu was waiting for Yoohyeon to come, the only difference in their routine being Yoohyeon walking over to their table instead of the food stall.

‘Can we talk?’ She asked straightforwardly.

People stared at them, Jiu tried to remain her cool but in truth she was dying internally. 

Yoohyeon didn’t wait for any kind of reply as she walked away, expecting Jiu to follow. 

Jiu gave her two friends a set expression,before getting up to catch up with Yoohyeon. 

They ended up at one of the isolated corridors because almost everyone was still eating lunch.

Yoohyeon looked around for one last time, Jiu still had no idea what was happening. 

‘About yesterday.’ She began. 

‘I didn’t mean to grab you like that, I apologize.’

Yoohyeon bowed down, and Jiu could only blink back in confusion. 

A small part of her thought she was going to get punched in the throat considering the tone of Yoohyeon’s voice when she asked if they could talk.

And right now, the school’s infamous delinquent was bowing down to her, apologizing.

Honestly, how do you react to that?

‘It’s okay. I was kind of being creepy I guess.’ 

Yoohyeon sat up and was about to say something but Jiu cut her off. 

‘Is there someone following you?’ 

‘Huh?’

‘Back at the cafe, you said.. Nevermind.’ She shook her head, feeling stupid and warm in her cheeks all of a sudden.

‘Can you keep what you saw yesterday a secret for me?’

‘That you were playing games?’ 

‘Yes.’

It was a weird request, but she nodded anyway. Now she was going to have to shut Siyeon and Bora up about it. 

‘I guess, I could do that for you.’

She must have sounded hesitant, because Yoohyeon walked closer to her and said,

‘Because if you don’t, I might get expelled.’

If she wasn’t confused before, she was now. 

‘What?’

Yoohyeon shook her head, looking around again.

‘I can’t believe I’m going to say this but, I guess you deserve an explanation.’

‘I’m only attending this school on a scholarship.And part of the program states that I’m not allowed to enter any kind of activity that might lower my grades, especially ones that involve money.’

Jiu never had any real access to Yoohyeon’s grades because they were in different classes, but it didn’t occur to her that despite the reputation she had, she wasn’t known for failing any classes. 

‘What’s wrong with playing a game now and then? I’m sure that won’t be against the rules.’

Yoohyeon ran her hand through her long hair and looked down at her shoes. 

‘No, it’s more than just one or two, I’m.. I play in a league. With a different name of course. It’s tight knit, so they know how to keep a secret.’

Then she held up her patched up hands, and gave a nervous smile. 

‘I know people assume I get myself in fights because I have these patches on me, but it’s because I play too much sometimes and my muscles ache.’

At the moment, listening to the girl talk about the nature of her ‘injuries’, Jiu felt like her whole life had been a lie.

‘And it was better to just leave it as that instead of explaining to people and getting myself exposed.’ 

Jiu shook her head in confusion.

‘Wait wait. So the school board has no problem with you being a delinquent but they’ll expel you if you play in a competition?’

‘Well, that’s what the students assume. There’s really no proof that I fight, is there?’ 

Somehow Yoohyeon’s theory was making sense. 

It probably explained why she’d sleep in class, because of late-night gaming, although she couldn’t understand the reason behind her other behaviours.

She stood there for what must have been a whole minute when Yoohyeon waved her hand in front of her face.

‘So? You’ll keep my secret right?’

Jiu shrugged, then said, ‘Sure. I’ll do that.’

Yoohyeon smiled and bowed again, before turning to walk away. 

Just like that, her chance to ask her out had slipped away. 

It seemed a bit satisfying, knowing her secret like that, it made Jiu have a sense of closeness to her. 

Maybe she should’ve asked for something in return, but like all the other times, she was a coward when it comes to that delinquent.

Correction. 

Fake-delinquent-whos-actually-a-secret-gamer.

🎮

Jiu sulked the rest of the day, feeling sad for some weird reason. Now that she had finally talked to Yoohyeon, and it wasn’t like how she had expected at all, it was frustrating to know that nothing really progressed out of it. 

So it surprised her when she left the school gates that day, and someone tapped on her shoulder from behind. 

It was Yoohyeon, wearing a small but genuine smile and holding a plastic bag with the convenience store’s logo on it.

‘For you.’ Yoohyeon said to her, holding the bag up. 

How she managed to buy it and wait for her in a matter of minutes was questionable, but Jiu didn’t care. 

She hadn’t expected to meet again, especially after it seemed like Yoohyeon was done with her.

‘What’s that?’

‘Some snacks. As a way of saying thank-you for deciding to keep my secret.’

Jiu took the bag in her hands, and looked down at it. 

Sandwich and Chocolate Milk. 

‘I know it’s nothing compared to what I’m asking of you but..’

‘It’s alright. I’ll enjoy eating it.’

Getting a snack gift from your crush sure was an adrenaline rush. 

Jiu couldn’t stop smiling that whole day, even when she got home, staring at the sandwich bread and milk that she placed on their dining table.

She took a photo of it, and set it as her phone wallpaper.

It was the most delicious supper she had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Saturday! 
> 
> In the meantime, you can check out my on-going Dreamcatcher Samurai Fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494456/chapters/64567780) or search for it on my dash under the DC tag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next time that Jiu talked to Yoohyeon was a week later. She was packing her bags to head home when someone rushed past the hallway corridor, only to come back to her. 

It was Handong, their student council president, requesting her for help, to wake a student who was still sleeping in their class even after school had ended, apologizing because she had a meeting to attend to.

Jiu didn’t think much of it and went to do as asked, and it wasn’t until she reached the second floor she realized Handong had forgotten to tell her the specific class.

So she spent some time looking around but found the student without fully exhausting herself.

She entered the class and poked the girl gently.

‘You. Go home and sleep.’

The girl stirred awake and raised her head. 

Jiu had been too focused on her task, she didn’t see the class number, or notice the features of the sleeping student. 

She couldn’t believe her luck. Kim Yoohyeon. Again.

‘Oh, Jiu-shi.’ She said, and Jiu’s heart did a little dance.

 _She knows my name._ They’ve officially met a total of three times and this was the first time she had called her by her name.

Her work was done, so she left her to be by herself.

When she exited the building, she heard footsteps close in on her. 

‘Do you want to walk to the train station together, Jiu-shi?’ 

_What was happening? Is she seriously asking me to walk together?_

Jiu nodded, her mind a state of blankness to the point she couldn’t form proper words and sentences.

They walked around in silence, after some time, Jiu’s senses came back to her. 

She cleared her throat, wanting to say something that’s been bothering her since they left the school. 

Hopefully it wouldn’t ruin anything.

‘You know, you don’t have to be friendly with me if you don’t want to. I promised I would keep your secret.’

It wasn’t like Jiu to pass up on an opportunity to be with her crush of 3 years, but if it’s only because of some guilty conscience that Yoohyeon might have, she didn’t want to force the friendship on her.

She sneaked a glance at the other girl. Yoohyeon looked like she was a little hurt at the assumption, but she hid it quickly. 

‘I, no, It’s not that, of course not. I just thought it’d be fun to walk with you.’

‘You think so?’

Yoohyeon nodded, ‘Definitely, now I know why you’re one of the most popular students in our year, you’re even friendly to me.’

_I don’t want you to be my friend, I want you to be my girlfriend._

Jiu blushed at her own thoughts.

‘And you’re an amazing basketball player.

That surprised her more than it should.

‘You’ve been to my games?’

‘One. Although I think you cried that time because you got elbowed in the face.’ 

Jiu blushed again in embarrassment, her hands gripping tighter on her backpack straps.

They both shared a laugh, and the atmosphere turned light quickly.

‘Yeah, I couldn’t see through that eye properly for a week.’ 

Yoohyeon laughed, it was hard to believe it was the rumored delinquent standing walking beside her.

Jiu felt..privileged, that she’s the only one who’s seeing this side of her.

And she wanted to be the only one that could. 

‘Seriously, I don’t mind hanging out with you. I’ve never had friends to begin with. I know we met on a weird note but…I’ll make it up to you if you let me.’

‘You can take me out on a date as a commission.’ Jiu said, jokingly.

Yoohyeon shrugged. ‘Why not? Are you free now?’

It felt like her soul had left her body.

_What the hell just happened?_

She should’ve said yes, she should’ve ignored the 2 week’s worth of homework piling up in her room, but instead, like the idiot that she was, simply said,

‘I’ve got some things to do, but I’ll be happy for next time.’

_Why are you like this, Kim Jiu?_

‘Oh, okay, then. I’ll think of a day.’ 

_Did she just, did Yoohyeon feel sad about it?_

‘We can take the train together though.’ 

‘Alright.’

It was surreal. This time yesterday, Yoohyeon was simply a crush that she'd dreamed of getting close from afar. And now? She was riding the train with her, standing side by side, watching out the window together.

The train was crowded than usual today, which Jiu was glad for, she felt less awkward with other people around. 

They didn’t say much during the ride, only pointing out random things they found interesting outside of the windows. 

Yoohyeon’s eyes were staring at everything except hers. Maybe she was just as nervous as Jiu was feeling. 

If one of them doesn’t do something, Jiu was going to start becoming restless. Just then, as if reading her mind, _God she hopes not_ , Yoohyeon gently slipped her hand into Jiu’s.

Soft and delicate.

Jiu’s cheeks flushed red, as she looked away, feeling very conscious all of a sudden.

Was Jiu dreaming? Or did her life turn a complete 180 in the past 24 hours?

Either way, she was on cloud nine. And she never wants to go back down.

🎮

Siyeon and Bora would not stop teasing her.

‘I can’t believe it, you held hands, and now you’re in love.’ Bora said, sharing a laugh with her girlfriend.

‘It’s not like that. Will you stop? I shouldn’t have told you about it.’ 

They were sprawled out on Jiu’s living room, sifting through the outfits the two girls had chosen for her.

‘Maybe she just wants us to be friends.’

‘Do friends hold hands when sightseeing on a train?’ Siyeon asked, assembling her clothes into a neat pile on the floor. 

‘It’s her first time having a friend, maybe she doesn’t know friends work.’ 

‘Okayy...what about that one friend she talks to sometimes?’

‘Lee Yoobin? They’re classmates. They sit together.’ Jiu said without thinking much.

Bora arched an eyebrow in amusement, while Siyeon looked down, shaking her head.

‘Don’t do that when you’re with her.’ She said.

‘What?’

‘Don’t read off creepy stalker facts about her.’ 

Jiu had no comeback for that. Her mind wandered off to her own thoughts as she lied down in her living room, staring at the ceiling fan.

She was actually going on a date with her, after all these years.

What will she say? What will she do? What do people do on a date? Jiu was clearly not used to this.

Maybe she should have accepted the offer of a date or two for some experience but she was too loyal to her crush that she had forgotten the very kind and very available people around her.

To be honest, if it wasn’t for that day at the gaming cafe, Jiu doesn’t think she’d get this far with Yoohyeon.

Coincidences were rare, but the rarest of all are the ones with who you want to have it with.

And Jiu was lucky enough to have it.

🎮

Yoohyeon looked just as gorgeous in casual clothes as she did with their school uniform. 

How can anyone be that attractive wearing jeans and an off-shoulder blouse?

Apparently, Yoohyeon can.

Jiu had a bright summer dress on, which Yoohyeon had complimented the moment they met. 

That was going to be her favourite dress from now on.

Both of them settled on movies first and fried chicken afterward. Simple yet fun for a first time date.

Jiu finally understood what having butterflies in her stomach felt like. It was a casual date, but Jiu was close to dying from the nervousness.

Kim Jiu, the confident captain of their school’s basketball team was no more. 

Kim Jiu, a flustering mess that can’t seem to form proper sentences had taken her place.

At the restaurant, they sat face to face, the tiny booth making it impossible to allow them to sit together. 

Jiu got to see the adorable Yoohyeon adorably nibbling on her fried chicken, licking her lips adorably as she did so. 

_Fuck, how many times has she said adorable?_

They shared dessert sitting on a concrete bench, and only then they started to talk properly.

‘Why did you decide to be a gamer?’ Jiu asked when they exhausted other topics to talk about.

‘Well, for one, I’m good at it, and two,..’ 

She stopped and turned to stare at her.

Jiu stared back, tilting her head to the side in interest.

‘Hmm?’

‘I needed the money.’

‘Oh.’ 

Yoohyeon looked down at her hands, somewhat shy.

‘You already know I’m on a scholarship, but it could only cover much, I still need to pay for rent and food.’ 

‘Rent? Don’t you live with your parents?’ 

‘They’re working in another city, and I don’t want to be a bother to them. They’re struggling on their own as it is.’ 

A short silence passed between them. 

‘You’re being an understanding daughter to them. I’m sure they’re proud.’

Yoohyeon smiled weakly but there was some sincerity in it. 

Jiu had it easy growing up, she didn’t really have to think about things like that.

‘You must think it’s weird, a high-schooler, living on her own, but it’s not as bad.’ 

‘It’s not weird at all.’ 

‘If I manage to take one of the top four ranks this season, I might have enough to even send some back to my mom and dad.’ 

She looked up at the tall skyscraper that loomed over them, smiling, taking in the sight before turning her gaze back towards Jiu.

Her body had somehow foreshadowed this particular moment. Her breath hitched, she swallowed hard.

Yoohyeon leaned in closer to her,faces inches from each other.

Jiu waited for what she hoped was a kiss but something else must have caught her attention.

She stood up abruptly, and grabbed Jiu’s arm tight, leading her to a hidden spot a few distances away.

Jiu followed, baffled at the situation. Yoohyeon lightly pushed her against the wall, pining herself on her, and gestured to her to stay silent.

From where she was standing, she saw several figures walk past them, looking like trouble. 

They had their hair in a mess, one of them actually smoking a cigarette, even though they might be no older than them.

‘What’s happening?’ She whispered, but Yoohyeon paid her no mind. 

Only when they passed, she took a step back, relief showing over her face. 

‘Yoohyeon-nah, what’s going on?’ 

‘It’s nothing.’ She replied, shaking her head and walking back like it really was nothing.

‘No, seriously, it doesn’t look like it.’ 

‘Let it go, Jiu. It’s fine.’

Her mind went back to the day when they first met, Yoohyeon accusing her if Jiu had been following her.

‘Yoohyeon, are you in trouble?’ She asked softly, not wanting to sound like she was angry or mad.

‘They sometimes try to pick a fight with me.’ She said. 

The way she said it, Jiu might have thought she was telling her what her favourite TV Show was.

So natural, like it was a normal thing.

‘What?’ 

‘They think I’m trying to take over their turf or something. I think it has to do with the upperclassmen at school. They think I’m with them.’ 

The girl sat back in their seat, dropping her head in her hands.

‘Have they done anything to you?’ Jiu asked, sitting beside her, wrapping her arm around Yoohyeon’s shoulders.

‘No, I run away when I can.’ 

How was she to process the information that had been given to her? Was Yoohyeon in trouble or not? 

‘How long has it been going on?’ 

‘Since last year.’ 

Jiu expected Yoohyeon to elaborate it further, but it seemed their conversation on the topic was over.

_Why didn’t you tell anyone?_

She wanted to ask, but she refrained herself, remembering that she had no one to say it to.

Guilt formed inside her. Why hadn’t she noticed it all the time she had been watching her? 

Could she have done something if she had?

A small part of her that had believed Yoohyeon was actually a delinquent resurfaced and the possibility that she might be hiding it from her.

‘You should go home, Jiu. We’ll see each other at school.’ Her tone was firm, and almost commanding.

‘Won’t they come looking for you again?’ 

Yoohyeon shook her head.

‘They weren’t looking for me in the first place, we just got unlucky. I have a match tonight. I’ll be at the cafe.’ 

Jiu was dumbfounded. She knew the problem, yet she didn’t have the solution to it.

‘Go home, Jiu.’ Yoohyeon said again.

It hurt a little to be treated like so, when she was having what could have been the best day of her life.

_I’m sorry, Yoohyeon-ah. For not being able to help._

🎮

That night, her phone buzzed and Jiu got too excited she fell out of the bed retrieving it.

Yoohyeon had sent her a link to a website, and then shortly after...

**Yoohyeon-shi,8:35 p.m.**

_I know games aren’t really your thing, but if you’ll be watching me play, I’d be overflowing with energy._

**Jiu, 8:36 p.m.**

_Of course I’ll watch it, Fighting! What’s your name in the game?_

**Yoohyeon-shi,8:37 p.m.**

_yoodontknowme :3_

**Jiu, 8:37 p.m.**

_Yoodontknowme? That just sounds lazy. -_-_

**Yoohyeon-shi, 8:38 p.m.**

_Meh, it was a spur of the moment thing._

.. .. 

Jiu could imagine Yoohyeon shrugging her shoulders as she texted it. They were back to talking like whatever happened that afternoon hadn’t happened.

It was like Yoohyeon was used to them. Jiu on the other hand, felt like shit the rest of her day, beating herself up for not noticing it any sooner.

She had no clue of anything that was going on in the game on her phone screen, but it seemed Yoohyeon was winning. _I think, maybe, I don’t know._

She watched till they stopped the broadcasting and on the last page, there was Yoohyeon’s handle name, in the top 10 list.

_She made it to the finals._

**Jiu, 10:45 p.m.**

_Congratulations, don’t let me down on the finals.💚_

..

As soon as the message hit sent, her eyes shut close, not being able to open them any longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Saturday!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

‘Okay, okay, Fine.’ Jiu snapped, getting up from her chair. The movement caused several heads to turn in their general direction.

 _The last thing I need is more attention._ She sighed.

Bora gave the biggest shit-eating grin Jiu had ever seen, while Siyeon did a small celebrative clapping party by herself. It seems they have nothing better to do during their lunch time than to nag her into sitting with Yoohyeon.

On the 7th day, she finally gave in.

Yoohyeon glanced at her from where she was, but went back to her lunch after a while. Jiu went to her, bringing her half-eaten lunch over to the table. 

Yoohyeon was surprised, maybe a little excited at the change of events. 

‘Warming up to the delinquent now are you?’ She winked, sipping on her chocolate milk.

 _For the past 3 years, if you haven’t noticed,_ was what she wanted to say, but settled for, ‘Those two people were getting annoying.’ as she sat down opposite her.

Yoohyeon laughed, throwing her head back. It must have made her neck hurt as she brought her hand up to massage it. 

The patches on her wrists were becoming more frequent as the day for the final game got closer.

Jiu wanted to talk to her about the other real delinquents and it was taking everything in her to not do it. She decided she’d set it back at least until the competition was over. 

Still, it didn’t make her worry any less, if not more. 

‘Rough night?’ She asked, hiding her gloom. 

‘Something like that.’

‘Do you have a day off or something?’ 

‘Tomorrow, why?’ 

‘Come to my home, I’ll cook something for you.’ 

She thought it over, and then nodded slowly. 

‘Okay.’ 

🎮

Yoohyeon ate some Curry Rice and Green Tea for a change. Jiu was so used to seeing her eat her usual sandwich and milk that it felt like seeing a rare thing in a museum.

She took out her phone subtly..and then 

_Click, click, click._

Yoohyeon blushed, realising what Jiu had done.

‘Why? I’m eating.’ She said in embarrassment, covering her face with her hands.

‘That’s exactly why I took a photo.’ Jiu said, laughing.

Jiu’s parents were out on their work shift and wouldn’t be home until 9pm.

And her brother,..

_Speak of the devil, and he shall come._

‘I’m homeee…’ Jiu’s brother shouted from the genkan.

Yoohyeon listened to the voice with curiosity. ‘Is that your brother? The one you bought the game for?’ 

‘One and only evil spawn.’

The first thing most people noticed when they see him is his ridiculously tall height for a fourteen year-old.

His mind was anything but. They don’t usually quarrel as much as normal siblings do, but they do bicker from time to time.

‘Wow, noona, you finally brought someone home that isn’t Siyeon unnie or Bora unnie.’ 

Jiu wasn’t sure if that was an insult or an appreciation. She couldn’t risk it, so she just rolled her eyes.

‘Go and wash up, I made Curry Rice.’ 

To no one’s surprise, he didn’t listen. Instead he moved towards them, and sat down on the free end of their living room table.

‘Nice to meet you, yeppeun unnie.’ 

Yoohyeon blushed a little at being called pretty, and Jiu would be lying if that didn’t make her feel slightly irritated.

‘Stop flirting with my friend. Go away.’

The boy winked _-hopefully one day he’ll become mature enough to reflect on the stupidity of his actions today-_ and left them alone.

‘He must be fun to live with.’ Yoohyeon commented, watching him disappear into the bedrooms upstairs.

‘He’s taking years off of my life.’ Jiu replied, letting an exasperated breath out through the nose.

‘Jiu, you said I’m your friend, is that what we are?’ 

Jiu averted her gaze, feeling shy all of a sudden. 

‘Uh.. I don’t know. What do you want us to be?’ 

Yoohyeon inched closer to her, making her look up and stare into her eyes. 

She came closer, still not breaking their eye contact.

‘Certainly not friends, that’s for sure.’ 

They leaned in almost at the same time, kissing softly. Jiu felt hands on her hair, Yoohyeon’s fingers grazing her ears as she held her while they kissed.

Their kiss wasn’t long to make it seem tiring and unnecessary , but it also wasn’t short to leave them hanging.

It was perfect. 

🎮

Kim Yoohyeon was not the type to be flustered by most things that surrounded her, and yet, when she kissed Jiu, it felt she was going to dissolve there in her living room.

She didn’t know what had gone over her head during that particular moment. She was too focused on everything else she forgot to notice something that had been right under her nose this whole time.

_Where have you been all my life, Kim Jiu?_

Of course she knew her like everyone in school does. How can anyone not know the captain of the basketball team that had carried many wins for their school for many years straight? 

No, that wasn’t what she was talking about. She was talking about this side of her, this shy, cooking, caring side of her. 

She’s read somewhere in a book that people get these feelings when they’re with the person they want because of chemicals in their bodies. 

What were they called? Dopamine and serotonin?

When you’re with them, it’s these chemicals that get released, dopamine that makes you feel incredibly happy inside, and serotonin that keeps you wanting more, when you can’t stop thinking about them when you’re not with them.

She remembered smiling in enjoyment reading about it, because it sort of makes sense to be true. And also it sounded smart and cute at the same time.

But now she finally understood. 

Whatever chemicals were being released in her body, she couldn’t control them, and that person was right, she feels incredibly happy. 

And she wants nothing more than Jiu right now.

🎮

It’s been less than a week since their night at Jiu’s house, and they’ve been avoiding each other purely in embarrassment. It wasn’t like they had done anything, still it was enough to make Jiu blush whenever they passed each other in the hallways or during assembly.

They texted frequently but that was it. With Jiu’s after school basketball practice starting and Yoohyeon’s gaming finals nearing, they couldn’t find free time for each other.

Even so, she had believed that things were starting to go her way, that this moment of her life was what she was born for, you know, crazy delusional things like that.

 _Probably should keep that to myself._ She reminded herself as she ascended the stairs to their year’s classrooms.

Students crowded outside on the corridors, several of them going in and out of it. 

Jiu noticed Handong leading the students when she called out to her.

‘Jiu-yah. Help us with the bag search.’ 

_Bag search? Spot checks this year must be early._

She nodded, and squeezed between the spot checkers, the students probably already led out of the building or haven’t returned from lunch.

The first thing that went through her head was Yoohyeon’s bag. If there was something that could expose her gaming secret, it’d be bad.

So she went to help with the search in 2-C, searching for the other bags first to not raise suspicion.

_If Handong finds out my real intentions, she’ll have my head._

But it wasn’t to hide anything illegal, right? Was she seriously taking advantage of her status and closeness with the student council?

Either way, she ended up ‘searching’ Yoohyeon’s bag.

She didn’t know what she was really searching for, but it wasn’t this. She tries not to react, still paralyzed in the spot. 

_Brass knuckles._

What the hell was a brass knuckle doing in Yoohyeon’s bag?

The other students passed her by, if they noticed anything out of character, they didn’t say. 

_What do I do now? Do I take it? Do I leave it and risk someone else searching for it again?_

She cleared her throat and indirectly scanned the room one last time before grabbing it and quickly shoving it into her pocket.

Trying to steady her heart beat, she casually went over to the other bags, hoping no one, and really no one had seen her.

If there was anything she was dreading more than this moment, it was the talk she was going to have to have with Yoohyeon. 

She couldn’t concentrate in class the rest of the day, instead her mind went to the worst possible scenarios.

Was she really what people thought her to be? And this whole thing was a front to throw her off the scent? 

The weird thing was that even if Yoohyeon was picking up fights, Jiu wouldn’t have minded. She had accepted that fact for 3 long years and still wanted to be close to her. 

No. It was the thought of being betrayed by her, being lied to. That hurt more than any offending thing Yoohyeon might have done.

And the solid brass knuckle burning a hole in her pocket kept reminding her of it.

When class ended, she packed her bags as fast as she could, wanting to catch up to her before she leaves. 

_Would she even notice it gone? Did she think the school might have confiscated it?_

She was half way out the door when she noticed Yoohyeon in the corner of the hallway, eyes searching for her. 

She looked anxious, as she should be, waiting for most of the students to clear out.

‘I have something to say to you.’ Yoohyeon said, a slight panicked but Jiu cut her off.

‘I have it. It’s with me.’ 

It was hard to hide the bitterness in her voice.

What would have been relief in Yoohyeon’s expression turned to unease as she looked down.

‘Do you want to explain it to me?’

‘I sometimes wear it when I walk home, just in case.’ 

That would have made sense but for some reason Jiu didn’t want to believe it. Part of her trust had withered away, even if it was a perfectly reasonable explanation, given Yoohyeon’s situation.

She must have been silent for longer than necessary because Yoohyeon spoke again.

‘You don’t believe me, do you?’

‘I.. I don’t know what to believe anymore.’ 

‘After all this time?’ 

_Four weeks._ Four amazing weeks was what she meant.

‘Exactly after all this time. You’ve hidden things from me and the school in the past and I understand that, we weren’t close but when you don’t tell me after what we had, it just hurts a little.’ 

‘How am I supposed to start a conversation by saying, _Hey I have a weapon in my bag that I always keep to protect myself from thugs who want to fight me_?’

‘You should have just said it like that. Maybe then I wouldn’t have thought you were..’ 

Jiu knew what she was doing was out of line. She was being angry because Yoohyeon had kept something like this from her. It’s not like Yoohyeon was obligated to say everything to her but. . 

‘What? That I was actually a thug?’ 

Jiu sighed.

‘I didn’t say that.’ 

‘Yes, but it’s written all over your face.’

Another silence passed between them.

Yoohyeon shook her head and looked down again.

‘I don’t have time for this. I have to practice. Keep the brass knuckle, Jiu. If it means you’ll believe me. Or don’t. I don’t care.’ 

She didn’t give another glance as she put her hands in her coat pocket and walked away. 

Her words were harsh, but she sounded hurt. 

Jiu didn’t know what to feel. She was the one that came to confront, and Yoohyeon ended up being the one that was hurt.

She regretted for not trusting her but what good could it do now? She had ruined their relationship.

Her hand felt for the brass knuckle in her pocket.

Yoohyeon didn’t need to tell her everything, but Jiu wanted her to. She knew she was asking for too much. 

For Yoohyeon it might have been four weeks, it was 3 years for Jiu. Yoohyeon has no idea how long she had waited for this.

Maybe they had this childish fight for nothing. Yoohyeon didn’t owe her anything. They weren’t girlfriends, at best they were something between that and close friends.

The 3 p.m. bell rang for the after-school club activities to start.

 _Should I ditch practice and follow Yoohyeon?_ Jiu wondered, but simply decided she probably should give both of them some time to think things through.

Sighing for one last time, she dragged herself to the gym. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter and the suspense I left behind XD. 
> 
> If your cats are curious, here's [mine](https://curiouscat.me/gommdolii).
> 
> [Shameless self-promotion time]
> 
> [Here's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494456/chapters/64567780) my other Dreamcatcher Samurai LongFic you can support at the moment, it's got Angst, Romance, Action, Slow Burn, Humor (Hopefully).
> 
> Thank you for reading. UwU


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yoohyeon’s apartment was at the end of the road, and Jiu contemplated the whole slow walk, deciding if she should turn back every 50 seconds.

Two days had passed since their ‘fight’ in the hallway. Her friends were curious about what had happened between them but this wasn’t their problem. Jiu didn’t want to impose any worry on them.

Jiu came over to return the brass knuckles,but the truth was that she wanted to apologize to Yoohyeon, and thought that the morning before school would be as good a time as any.

She waited under the shades, then took out her phone to check the time, only to notice the date.

Yoohyeon told her last week she was going to take that day off. 

_‘Perks of having parents who live across the city, you can fake an illness and they’ll call the school for you.’_

She was going to spend the day at the gaming cafe that whole day, no doubt already left her home.

The recents events had made her forget about it. She locked the phone and put it away, walking back the way she came, the exhaustion finally settling in.

Her eyes accidentally set on a few figures approaching from the other side. She looked closer, wondering where she had seen them from. 

Then she saw them clearly. It was the thugs at the park. _Why were they here?_

Somehow they recognized her, or it was her school’s logo sewn on the coat.

One of them gave her a snickering smile, as he turned his head to his friends.

‘Oh so you’re also one of them.’ He said.

‘Get lost.’ She said, with an anger that came out of nowhere.

She was frustrated with her situation and their simple appearance had angered her more.

‘Don’t worry, we’re not here for you. We’re here for that little shit.’ 

Her hands balled into fists, knowing full well who they were talking about.

‘Say that again.’ She gritted through her teeth.

They laughed in amusement, closing the distance between them. 

‘Tell that little shit, we’re looking for her. Maybe her upperclassmen will finally understand to not mess with our turf if we give her a little lesson.’ 

_So this was what it was all about?_

They were pretty stupid to be making absurd assumptions without confirming the facts, but they were thugs. What more could you expect from them?

‘She’s not with them. And you people should stop trying to pick a fight with her.’ 

‘Oh yeah, and who are you to tell us what to do?’ 

Jiu was going to regret it for as long as she could but anger was a different breed of emotion. Anger wouldn’t know regret existed. 

Minding her own business was the better option, and they weren’t even here to fight her. Probably. So why the hell was she finding a reason to pick a fight?

The odds were definitely not in her favour, then she remembered the brass knuckle in her other pocket.

Before she could think of a more acceptable plan, she had already worn it on her fingers.

The first punch hit the guy directly in the face, a loud crack and he was down. 

It was a death wish, fighting against 3 guys but she couldn’t back out now.

Actually she could, she just didn’t want to. The thought of them bothering Yoohyeon was greater than the consequences she will have to face right now.

They didn’t seem like the type to step away because she was a girl, especially one with a weapon in her hands.

‘You’re so fucking dead!’ Another guy shouted and lunged for her. 

She ducked and dodged, trying to find an opening to make another hit. 

They all shoved and kicked and punched at each other, a wild mess of things happening at the same time. 

Jiu had seen and read many fight scenes in her life, but what she was doing right then, didn’t even come close to it. 

Movies were unrealistic and unreliable, that was for sure.

None of them looked cool at all. Even literal catfights must have looked better than them.

The guys were quite strong, but what she lacked in strength, her sports practices had made up for it.

She felt hands on her everywhere but she was high on adrenaline and anger that they were barely noticeable. 

One slight mistake gave them time to pin her to the ground, and with no way out of what she had started. The guy swung his hand back before bringing it down, and Jiu closed her eyes, bracing for the impact.

Her head pounded as loud as her heart as the back-handed slap connected with her face.

It stung awfully. That small second of time was enough to shove him and pin him back to the ground. 

After shaking her head to clear off her darkening vision, she punched him again and again, pouring her anger out on him. What she was angry about she wasn’t sure. Either way, he probably deserved every bit of it.

Then she grabbed him close to her and shouted into his ear.

‘Leave her alone, she’s not with any one of them. Do you hear me?’

She never got to know his answer as hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her off him.

It was only at that moment she wondered if she had done the right thing getting involved in an unnecessary fight.

_What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Kim Jiu?_

🎮

Yoohyeon darted across one hallway after another, not stopping until she went out of breath, forcing herself to take a short rest. 

_Why were their school buildings so far from each other?_

_Jiu._

Jiu got into a fight. In front of her apartment. 

She returned to have an early lunch, when she heard her elderly neighbour talking to another about a fist fight between several students. 

She paid no real attention at first, fights often broke out in her neighbourhood, until she heard that one of them was a girl, wearing their school jacket.

It was probably a blessing that Mr.Hwang, their history teacher, lived in their neighbourhood.

From there Yoohyeon raced to school, to the nurse’s office, only to find out that she had already been treated and was taken to the principal’s office.

She turned the corner, and there was Jiu, sitting down in one of the benches in front of the office.

Yoohyeon’s heart felt heavy, at the sight of her.

Jiu turned in her direction, but she didn’t get up from her seat. 

She walked towards her, and Jiu looked away.

‘Jiu-yah.’ She said, her voice shaking.

Jiu didn’t say anything in return. It was hard to read the girl’s expression.

Yoohyeon assessed her up and down.

Her right wrist was tightly bound in bandages, there was a cut on her forehead, her lip was bleeding a little but other than that, she seemed fine.

Even with the cuts and bruises, she looked beautiful as always.

‘What happened? Seriously, it’s not like you at all to pick a fight.’ 

The doors to the office opened and a couple walked out of it. Jiu got up at the same time, inching closer to Yoohyeon. 

They looked familiar, and Yoohyeon remembered the family photos in Jiu’s house. 

_Her parents. How serious had it become?_

‘Let’s go, Jiu.’ Her mother said softly but her father looked really angry, already walking away.

‘Can I have some time with my friend?’ Jiu said.

It was silent for a moment but her mother nodded.

‘Don’t take too long. We’ll be waiting in the car.’ 

When they left, Jiu explained.

‘I got suspended.’

‘You’re hurt.’ 

‘I’m fine.’

‘How can you say that? Have you seen yourself?’

‘I feel fine.’

‘That’s your playing hand.’ Yoohyeon said, looking down and gently reached out to hold the hand.

‘It’ll heal.’ 

‘What happened, Jiu?’ She asked again, ‘Who did you fight with.? 

Jiu hesitated for a second before answering.

‘Those guys we met at the park.’ 

Yoohyeon tensed, her stomach lurched at the thought that Jiu was hurt because of her.

‘They won’t bother you anymore. Hopefully.’ 

Jiu looked down, still not looking up at her.

If Yoohyeon didn’t make a move now, she would never forgive herself. Jiu had done it for her.

Gotten in trouble knowingly just so that Yoohyeon could have some peace by fighting a fight that definitely wasn’t hers.

Risked her life for Yoohyeon without thinking twice. 

Yoohyeon held Jiu’s head with her hands and planted a kiss on her forehead, making sure not to touch any of her cuts.

‘I’m sorry.’ She said after.

‘I’m sorry for that day.’

Jiu said nothing, only nodded.

‘I’m sorry for not believing you. I didn’t mean to.’ 

Yoohyeon shook her head.

‘You had every reason to. I was being shady, wasn’t I?’ She said again, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Jiu laughed, and then winced in pain.

‘You need to rest.’ 

‘It’s nothing serious. I’ll be fine. I probably should go though.’ 

Jiu grabbed her bag with her uninjured hand, slinging it on one shoulder. Yoohyeon helped her with the other strap.

Yoohyeon didn’t want her to leave. She wanted to talk. She wanted to apologize properly, but she didn’t want to make her parents wait either. 

‘I’ll call you tonight, okay?’ Yoohyeon said.

The girl had only walked a total of three paces before Yoohyeon went to hug her from behind.

Tears threatened to fall, but she blinked them away, still holding her in a tight embrace.

‘I’m already missing you.’ 

🎮

That night, Yoohyeon called her at exactly 8 p.m. Things were a bit awkward at first but after a while, they went back to their normal way. 

Yoohyeon promised that the incident with the brass knuckle was the last of her secrets, and even though Jiu kept saying it’s okay, Yoohyeon kept promising that from then on, she’d tell her everything, simply because she wanted to. 

‘I’m still getting used to having someone who would look out for me and care for me. And I’m trying my best.’

She said through the phone.

‘I’m not going anywhere.’

‘I know.’

‘Literally. I got grounded.’

They laughed and talked through the night. Their conversation was no longer strained, and they felt comfortable even with their silences at last.

Yoohyeon wouldn’t stop babying her for the next whole week. 

Now that Yoohyeon’s competition was over - she ranked 3rd which rewarded enough money than she needed -she had so much more free time than usual.

And she chose to spend it in Jiu’s house.

Most of the time, they curled up on the sofa, watching drama reruns, like they were doing now. 

‘Where does your brother play his games? Isn’t that his gaming console over there?’ Yoohyeon asked, her hands wrapped around Jiu. 

‘Here, but I’ve asked him to just watch anime on his laptop in his room.’ 

Yoohyeon let out a small laugh, a bit amazed at how Jiu was able to handle him. 

‘What did it cost you?’

‘Two weeks worth of his chores.’ 

They watched for another episode without saying much. The couple on TV were now confessing their love to each other.

‘Wow, it took 16 episodes for him to realise, didn’t it?’ Yoohyeon commented.

‘Maybe it takes time when you’re with someone you really love.’

Jiu said, cheeks suddenly warming.

Yoohyeon shrugged.

‘Love is overrated anyways.’

Their eyes met without intention, but it was no longer awkward like the times before.

It was like they understood. Jiu couldn’t explain much, but they did.

‘I want you, Yoohyeon.’ She began,

‘I want to have you, if you let me. I don’t know what we will be, but I want to find it out with you.’

Yoohyeon didn’t say anything, instead leaned in to kiss her.

_That would be answer enough, right?_

🎮 **End** 🎮

**Bonus Scenes**

**#1 The story of how Siyeon met Sua**

_The Summer before their first year, Tuesday, 7:45 a.m._

Lee Siyeon walked down the tiring stairs from her apartment- which was on the fifth floor- wondering why she had agreed to continue their basketball practice even in the middle of Summer.

And if the hot weather wasn’t enough, their elevator going out of order only added to her misery.

 _All in all, a wonderful summer._

She thought, sarcastically, climbing down the finals steps to the third floor.

From there, the atmosphere changed drastically.

A crowd of people surrounded the greater part of the floor, holding boxes of various sizes, some talking, some going up and down the staircase on the other side of the floor.

_New tenants must have mov-_

Her body came into contact with a hard surface, making her step back.

‘Oh shit. I’m so sorry!’ The box apologised.

Siyeon looked around to catch a glimpse of the person behind that soft voice and yet her attention went to the clothes sprawled out on the floor. 

Shirts, pants and. . . bras.

Siyeon blushed, even though they really weren’t hers.

‘Ah shit.’ The same voice spoke again, the person setting her box aside to grab her things.

First thing that went through her dazed head was how beautiful the girl looked, wearing a simple sweat shirt and short pants.

Not knowing what else to do, she also knelt down and helped the girl pick up her things.

Her hand senselessly went to one of the bras.

_Of all the things you could’ve picked up, Lee Siyeon._

‘It’s okay. I’ve got it.’ The girl said shyly.

Siyeon looked up at her, trying to hide her smile. For what exactly she was smiling for, she had no idea.

They both got up at the same time, holding the different pieces of clothes in their hands.

‘Thank you.’ The girl said again.

So far, Siyeon hadn’t spoken a word.

‘You must be the new tenants.’ She began, if only to lessen the awkward tension.

‘Yes. I..I’m Bora. Kim Bora.’ She let her free hand out. 

‘I’m Siyeon. Lee Siyeon.’ Siyeon said, shaking the girl’s hand with her own.

A short moment passed between them, neither knowing what to say.

Siyeon’s phone rang, as if on cue. 

It was probably Jiu, who was waiting for her downstairs.

Feeling like she had nothing else to do here, she gave a slight bow to the girl.

‘Nice to meet you, Bora-ssi. See you around.’

She turned on her heel to take the rest of the steps down, when the girl called out again.

‘Siyeon-shi.’ 

Siyeon turned around.

‘If I.. If I could have my bra back?’

She looked down at her own hand, realising only then that she was still clutching onto a black lacy bra.

_Shit. Could this day get any more awkward?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you've got time, please read till the end.
> 
> The main story has ended but don't worry, I won't leave you all high and dry like that XD. 
> 
> *I have way too much energy for a sleep-deprived person updating at 2am.*
> 
> Like I had promised since a long time ago, there’ll be bonus stuff to enjoy next week. 
> 
> Till then, see you next week!


	5. Bonus Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to 'No More' since this morning, and honestly, such an energetic head banger. I love how the Japanese tracks are more heavy on the metal than the Korean Tracks. Still I love them both. 
> 
> Here are the short but very special bonus scenes as promised.
> 
> Hope you enjoy them! (Especially the last one XD)

**2# One of the many pros of having Jiu as your girlfriend**

‘Jiuuuu, I want to eat Tonkatsu.’ Yoohyeon said, hugging Jiu from behind, resting her head on the girl’s shoulders.

It took a great amount of control to stop herself from grinning like a stupid idiot.

‘I thought you were content with sandwiches and milk.’ She said in her best unbothered tone.

‘Then you shouldn’t have spoiled me with all your cooking.’ 

Yoohyeon hugged her tighter moving her head around in a childish way, the fresh scent of her shampoo following along.

_Am I ever going to get enough of her?_ Jiu thought to herself.

‘Jiuuu. . .’ Yoohyeon said, followed by, ‘Tonkatsuu. . .’

‘Fine. I’ll make you some Tonkatsu.’ 

She felt Yoohyeon’s lips curl into a smile on her back, the girl letting out a tiny squeal at her response.

_Who am I kidding? I’ll never get enough of her._

🎮

**3# How long has this been going on, Kim Jiu?**

Yoohyeon was not accustomed to this kind of silence in Jiu’s house.

Still, she didn’t notice it until her brother walked down the stairs looking all gloomy.

He knows by now that they were dating and decided to bring his gaming consoles into his own room.

‘What’s up with him?’ Yoohyeon asked Jiu over the voices playing on the TV.

‘Apparently he’s heartbroken because his crush rejected him.’ Jiu replied casually.

‘Oh no. What happened?’

‘He’s an idiot. That’s what happened.’ Jiu shrugged.

‘You know I’m still here, right?’ He said, slumping down into a chair.

‘Well, what did she say to you?’ Yoohyeon asked him.

He shrugged. ‘She just walked away. I don’t even know what I did wrong.’ 

Jiu turned to face him only then, and spoke. ‘For the last time, slamming a pack of gummy bears on her desk and shouting _I want you to eat this_ loud enough for the whole class to hear is not a way to tell your crush you like her.

It got silent for a moment but Yoohyeon could see the glint in her brother’s eyes as he stared at the both of them, especially at his sister.

‘At least I’m brave enough to tell her without waiting for so many years, unlike some people.’ 

He gave Jiu the side-eye, then walked up to his room again.

Yoohyeon turned to face Jiu, who’s cheeks were flushing a bright red.

They’ve never actually talked about who they liked before or how many crushes they had had or anything.

Obviously that’s not really a conversation starter, was it?

Yoohyeon was hit with a sudden pang of jealousy, her mind wandering off to the worst.

What if Jiu has a crush on another person even though she hadn’t said it to them out loud?

She could see Jiu’s lips moving, but she didn’t hear a word.

‘What?’ Yoohyeon asked.

‘I asked if you want to know?’

‘Do I want to know what?’

‘How long I’ve had a crush.’

Yoohyeon shrugged, still feeling jealous at the thought of someone else occupying Jiu’s mind.

‘Fine. Tell me.’

‘Three. Three Years.’

Yoohyeon’s jaw dropped.

How could anyone like anyone for that long without telling them how they feel?

‘Don’t worry. I don’t have a crush on her now.’

‘No?’

‘No.’ Jiu replied, inching towards her closer, cracking a smile.

‘Because she’s already become my girlfriend.’

_That same night. . . ._

**Yoonie-** **🐶💛** **2:13 a.m**

Are you sure? For three whole years?

**Jiu-nah** **🐰💙** **2:14 a.m**

Will you please drop it? I already told you.

**Yoonie-** **🐶💛** **2:15 a.m**

But you still like me, right?

**Jiu-nah** **🐰💙** **2:15 a.m**

Go to bed if you want the answer to be the same.

**Yoonie-** **🐶💛** **2:15 a.m**

Okay, okay. Goodnight.

**Yoonie-** **🐶💛** **2:16 a.m**

Wait. What’s the answer in the first place?

**Jiu-nah** **🐰💙** **2:16 a.m**

Seriously, it’s 2a.m. I’ll block you if you text me one more time before school starts.

**Yoonie-** **🐶💛** **2:16 a.m**

Please. Jiuuu. Tell meee. I can’t sleep.

**Jiu-nah** **🐰💙** **2:17 a.m**

_[You can’t reply to this conversation.]_

🎮

**4# When Yoohyeon took Jiu out for a bicycle ride on the beach**

It was almost sunset and the others had pretty much left for home, but there was Yoohyeon, walking towards her, gently pushing a bicycle against the white soft sand.

‘What’s that?’ Jiu asked, shoving her cold hands into the pockets of her jacket.

‘A bicycle.’ Yoohyeon smiled, getting closer to her.

‘Of course I know that, dummy. I mean what’s it for?’ 

Yoohyeon let go of one hand that was on the handle and double patted the cushioned back-seat.

‘Hop on, I’m taking you for a ride.’ 

Jiu hesitated for a moment, taking in the request.

‘Come on.’ 

Yoohyeon said, taking the front seat herself.

Jiu didn’t say much afterwards, and climbed on the seat, and gently wrapped her arms around Yoohyeon’s waist.

‘Ready?’ 

‘Ready.’ 

It took Yoohyeon some time to get her balance but after a while she managed. They rode in silence, with Jiu looking around the beach and the beautiful sunset behind them.

The fresh salty air became cooler as Yoohyeon picked up speed. Jiu found herself resting her head against Yoohyeon’s back, yet it was her heart that raced faster than the speed they were going.

They couldn’t say much and to be honest, Jiu didn’t want to, she didn’t want words to ruin their moment. 

She wanted to cherish this moment, keep it safe in her memories. She didn’t want to think too much.

Somehow this was enough. The wind, the sky, the girl that she held so close and tight in her arms, it was enough.

They rode around idly around the beach and only after sometime,when the sun looked like it was about to set, their bicycle slowed down, 

‘Look who we have here.’ Yoohyeon said in a somewhat amusing tone, making Jiu look up.

She blinked in confusion. 

It had gotten a bit darker than they had begun but it was still light enough for her to make out the figures.

Siyeon, Bora and Yoohyeon’s friend, Yubin were standing a few feet away from them, her two friends holding a long white banner of some sort.

‘What..what’s going on?’ She said, hopping down the bicycle.

Despite her own surprise, it seemed Yoohyeon already knew about it. 

She read the words on the banner.

**💙🐰[HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JIU!]🐰💙**

Written in colourful glitter fonts.

‘Happy Birthday Jiu!!’ They all shouted in unison, Bora popping a small confetti cannon in her hands, making _whoop whoop_ sounds at the same time.

Jiu could only stare, frozen on the spot at the sudden celebration of her birthday.

‘I know it’s actually tomorrow, but the surprise would be obvious if I did it then.’ Yoohyeon explained after.

Two more figures appeared from their crowd and Jiu squinted. 

‘Handong?’ She asked.

‘We overheard your friends planning last week, so we decided to join in.’ The council president explained, then gestured to a younger girl beside her. 

Jiu remembered her from school. 

Gahyeon. She was in her first year.

‘Happy..happy birthday, unnie.’ She said shyly, holding out a small present box.

This was a girl she didn’t know much, yet she had come over to wish her happy birthday. 

Jiu was touched. Her eyes stung a little, but she tried to blink them away.

‘I don’t know what to say.’ She said properly for the first time, looking around at her group of friends.

‘Don’t. Just eat the cake we brought.’ Siyeon said, holding out a plastic bag containing what must be the cake box.

‘You planned all this?’ Jiu looked over at Yoohyeon, who was staring at her with loving eyes.

‘Hope you liked it.’ 

Jiu practically jumped to give Yoohyeon a hug from where they stood. 

‘Of course I do.’

Her friends started to move around, setting things up on what appeared to be a picnic blanket.

The wind blew softly, making Jiu’s scarf become undone. 

Yoohyeon took it in her hands and wrapped it tight around Jiu’s neck.

‘Thank you.’ Jiu said. It was simple but she had meant it. 

Yoohyeon shrugged. 

‘Anything for the person I love.’ 

Jiu blushed suddenly and so did Yoohyeon. She had said it so casually the girl probably surprised herself too.

A short second passed between them. But Jiu didn’t want her reaction to come off in the wrong way.

So she did the only thing she knew that wouldn’t.

She kissed her. 

‘I’ll love you more.’ She whispered after breaking away.

Yoohyeon smiled widely, then grabbed Jiu’s face gently.

‘Oh yeah? I’ll love you more than more.’

Jiu let out a shy laugh.

‘Weren’t you the one that said love was overrated?’

‘Not if it’s with you.’

Yoohyeon replied with a smile, before leaning in for another sweet kiss.

  
**END**

2A.M Author's Note on why I made this story the way it is.

I wanted to explore the concept of a love that doesn’t have all the serious, soulmate elements to it, but one enough to hold a special connection, something light and heart=warming at the same time. And what better way there is than during those teen years of our lives. *Ahhh, young love.*

All my thanks to each and everyone of you for reading till this far and giving my story a chance, it has been so much fun writing it.

Here’s a picture of Cherry face-timing Pie.


End file.
